


预言梦

by RiverAndHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, I believe them to be idiots in love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAndHill/pseuds/RiverAndHill
Summary: 如果伊里斯有预言梦的能力呢？好吧其实也没什么用，但是他有。
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	预言梦

伊里斯很小的时候就发现，他梦里发生的事常常会成真。蕾拉摔伤腿哭啦，他自己挨学士骂啦，又或是这里那里的领主不安分地要挑衅铁王座。在他眼里，这统统都是无关紧要的小事，所以他也没怎么放在心上。在旁人终于恭恭敬敬地向他国王父亲禀报，说王太子有做预言梦的能力，他心里还有点小小的得意。毕竟，这是罕见的天赋，让他与庸庸众人不同，不是吗？而他的父亲只是沉默地笑了，那笑容复杂又沉重，是一个孩子远远读不懂的沉重。  
伊里斯是个骄傲的小王子，他常常从红堡高高在上地审视君临，这些或急或缓行走的人有朝一日都会是他的臣民。他既感到骄傲，有一种想要守护他们的愿望，想让归顺于他统治的人们过最好的生活，又发自内心地感到倦怠和冷漠。这种冷漠令他自己都感到恐惧。他的父亲杰赫里斯是多病而仁慈的君王，总是边咳嗽边看成叠的文书，温和又坚定地操心着庞大的王国。他的母亲和妹妹都是安静又温柔的性格，从不对侍女动怒，红堡里一只无名的小猫都会令她们心软不已。在他们身边，伊里斯总是安静，显得温顺又和蔼，是再有教养不过的王子。可是内里他却深深地感到疏离和强烈的格格不入。这种格格不入令他感到微妙而病态的高傲，这些人，他的家人是这个世上最高贵的，最接近诸神的人，而他似乎比他们还要更高高在上。这让他成为什么呢，他想。  
然而即使对他，这种想法也仿佛是一个恐怖的深渊，他不敢向前，唯恐走得太深就会万劫不复。

泰温就像一把利刃，无声地划破了他世界外的壁垒。伊里斯见到他的第一眼就觉得这个人和世上所有的人都不一样。他耀眼的金发就如同太阳一般闪闪发光，与他亮银色的头发是势均力敌，很好的两相呼应。见色起意，有人会说。而在往后的日子里，伊里斯自己也会戏谑地想，难道自己真的是对泰温的相貌一见倾心？这其实是更容易的解释。  
要知道，即使两军交战，你也可以被你对手的容貌气度折服，这是人性的一部分。  
诸如此类。  
然而伊里斯知道不是这样，不只是这样。他心底的一部分一见到泰温就知道，这个人是他势均力敌的对手（his equal)。如果这个世上还有第二个人可以不用多言就同伊里斯相视一笑，拥有这般默契，那就只有泰温了。伊里斯这样想。如此骄傲，又如此天真。是一个没有经过苦难与背叛的，聪明又单纯的小孩子会有的想法。

泰温喜欢伊里斯的信任和亲近。往后成为老谋深算的泰温公爵的他一定会对这种没来由的，孩子气的东西嗤之以鼻，不屑一顾。然而此时的他还不是泰温公爵，他还只是一个少年，还不是卡斯特梅的雨季真正的谱写者。他还是一个尝过屈辱滋味的，骄傲的，又渴望尊重的少年。而七国的宠儿，年少的银王子的友谊来得突然，可是又莫名真挚。于是他们相伴着长大，在他们都没有意识到的时候就把自己融成了彼此生命中挥之不去的一部分。伊里斯不管不顾，他觉得泰温本来就是他的人，会永远坚定地站在他的身边，就如同他们在玩孩子游戏时泰温承诺的那样。泰温感到警惕，可是已经太迟了，经年累月的相处是点点滴滴的细节，这世上没有一把匕首可以把这些东西从一个人的身上剔除出去，这不只是他们的一部分，这是他们的基调，融入了血液。泰温认命地想，那就好好地做未来的国王坚定的守护者好了。他凝视不远处伊里斯漂亮的银色脑袋，心想，他会是个好国王。而且，他是伊里斯啊，情况再坏也不过是孩子脾气，他到底心存侥幸。年轻的泰温已经很少寄希望于算计谋划以外的东西了。可是伊里斯本就在谋划之外，所以除了心怀侥幸，他又还能怎样呢？

石阶列岛之战的前一个晚上，伊里斯又深陷梦境。奇怪极了，他很清楚自己在做梦。也许是诸神要告诉我明天这场仗的结局，他还清醒地对自己想到。于是他安安稳稳地等着梦境指引他，甚至隐隐有种翘着二郎腿喝茶的闲适感，这么多年，他都习惯了。他在迷雾中前行，可是前路仿佛没有尽头。空气中有腥咸的味道，他不知道是什么，也许是海水，他揣测。他听到空气里低沉的厮杀声，他想要拔剑，可是他摸摸身侧，什么都没有。这令他不安，他忘记了这只是一场梦，开始感到骨子里泛出的凉意，和一种奇怪的想哭的感觉，仿佛被整个世界背弃了。他不愿意承认，可是此时他那么想念泰温，他想，有泰温在身边，那即使是这样的情况他们也一定会有解决的办法。天空开始下雨，冷到了他的骨子里，但是他继续前行，他想，我是真龙传人，我是真龙传人…同时他容许他心里有一个小的角落悄悄地说，来我身边吧，泰温，我的雄狮（my lion)。来我身边吧。然后下一秒，一只巨大的狮子猛地向他扑过来，直直地咬上他的咽喉。  
伊里斯猛地惊醒了，他大睁双眼，死死地盯着头顶的帐篷，他全身都被冷汗浸湿。这是头一回，在一个预言梦之后他久久回不过神，被梦境深深地困扰。他不住地想起被狮子袭击的巨大痛楚，和那一刹那强烈的被背叛感。可是这说不通啊，他做了足够多的预言梦以清楚地知道梦境很多时间并不直接，而是用意象和隐喻表达含义。狮子，兰尼斯特家，泰温。他最忠诚的朋友。他最挚爱的朋友。怎么可能背叛他？  
伊里斯真实想，也许这根本就不是一个预言梦，也许他只是因为明天要上战场感到紧张，所以胡乱做梦罢了。伊里斯那么骄傲，他自觉从未感到恐惧，这个世界也从来没有给他感到恐惧的机会，可是比起深究这个可怕的梦境，他宁可相信自己与这世上所有平庸的人一样，会对死亡和战争感到恐惧。

在石阶列岛，敌人的攻击，疲惫，杀戮和死亡占据了他的大脑，令他无暇去想那个梦。泰温总是跟着他的身边，为他挡下许多攻击。他感到宽慰，并深深相信他就该像对自己曾经的那些预言梦一样对这一个梦，把它忘掉，并且和谁也不提。大家早就习惯了，伊里斯梦到的东西，要么太琐碎无关紧要，如果事关政治，其实也早就已经在国王他们的预期里了。没什么人拿他这个能力当个什么救国救民的重要玩意。然而只这一次，伊里斯错了。他并不知道忽视这个梦将会让他，让他的家族多么沉重的代价。他只知道，当泰温用剑轻点他的双肩，将他册封为七王国的骑士时，他在泰温耳边说的“我们永远不分开”，是那么纯洁又真诚。泰温金色的瞳孔变深了那么一刹那。他回答，“当然。”那是理智冷静的泰温大人这一生中唯一一次认真地回应永远这样虚无缥缈又难以预期的事。  
即使日后和他心爱的乔安娜夫人婚礼的当晚，他都只和夫人承诺，“我们要在一起幸福地过三十年。”那是他经过科学和理性计算的觉得他们合理的寿命。

死掉的泰温静静地看完了奇怪的水晶球里的这个故事。  
原来他早就梦到过啊。多么讽刺。他这样想。  
可是他也不知道，伊里斯梦到的究竟是詹姆的背叛，还是他的。也许没有人可以清楚地回答这个问题，这也许是诸神一个残忍的玩笑，又或许是来自他们的一个试探。如果伊里斯是一个合格的王太子，他就会用雷霆手段在泰温对西境的掌握还不牢靠的时候拔掉他所有的利爪，然后斩草除根。当时局面混乱，如果坦格利安家在西境扶持雷耶斯家和塔贝克家，那对兰尼斯特家来说一定是巨大的灾难。  
不过短短一瞬，泰温就替伊里斯想到五六种稳赢不输的办法。  
然而伊里斯并不是一个合格的王太子。当年的他是一个骄傲又寂寞的青年。如此渴望泰温和他的友谊以至于他天真地对预言梦这样一定会成真的东西视而不见。  
泰温觉得他应该嘲笑他，疯狂又愚蠢。可是即使隔着那么多年的怨怼他也清楚地知道，十六岁的伊里斯并不是疯子。即使之后是，但是他不能抹灭伊里斯的一生中有过一段清醒的时光。那是他是七个王国的希望。在某种意义上也是泰温的希望。他们会共创荣光，这个世界都会温顺地匍匐在他们的脚下。那么美好的画面。泰温忍不住笑了。然而现在想这些也没有什么意义了，不是吗？  
在水晶球走马灯一样地放着他们之后交缠的人生故事时，泰温疲惫地打了个哈欠，盼望着这该死的小电影快点结束，该去哪就让他去哪吧。赎罪服刑受折磨什么的。  
不知道伊里斯是不是也在哪个角落为他这一生犯下的种种罪行付出代价。泰温几乎恶毒地想，再见面的第一句话他就要跟伊里斯提这个预言梦，他都死在厕所上了，也没什么尊严要保留了，嘲笑人这种他从前看不起的事也可以无所谓地做了。  
这个想法让泰温兰尼斯特笑了，笑得停不下来，直到眼泪都笑出来。 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹自我满足。  
> 我相信他们其实足够爱，但是他们好难live happily ever after.性格使然。


End file.
